Yoshi Gets Abducted
by Gonzales512
Summary: Yoshi gets kidnapped by aliens. And they threaten to take over America. Find out what Yoshi does to save the day! Based on a Simpsons Episode.


**Yoshi Gets Abducted**

The Great Gonzalez

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

This is a oneshot fanfic about Yoshi. It's based on a Simpsons Halloween episode durning the 1996 presidential election. This fanfic is set during the 2004 election. Just reminding that Yoshi, etc. characters are owned by Nintendo. Marvin and Dr. Jones are owned By The Great Gonzalez.

* * *

That November evening, Yoshi was fishing in a lake. He was resting on his fishing boat while he let the fishing pole do its job. While he was eating a bag of chips with ranch on them, singing, and thinking about the reelection and who to chose for president, a bright light shined on the boat. Yoshi felt lifted by the bright light. He has been abducted by aliens. The UFO flew away from the lake.

Yoshi looked around in the dark room where two bright lights turned on. Two aliens wearing a glass helmet and has six large tentacles and two big eyes approached him. They gave him food and water. Then the UFO flew to the white house where a claw like the ones used in machines where you use a claw to grab a prize, descended from the ship. The claw came back up with a bed and George W. Bush with it. He mumbled, "This is the worst thing Kerry has done."

The UFO flew out of the capitol city and into John Kerry's house and abducted him with the claw again. "Oh no, not again," he mumbled.

"You have been abducted by us," said one of them. "We will take over the country faster than swatting a fly." They pushed the president and senator into two glass tubes and filled it with some strange liquid. One of the aliens put a cap with a cable attached to a tube George W. Bush is in. The other put a cap with a cable attached to the tube where John Kerry is in. The alien pressed a blue button and the two aliens started to transform. After transformation was complete, Yoshi saw two George W. Bushes and two John Kerrys.

"Finally, with the public thinking were the candidates, we can take over this country and rule it as long as we want."

"I thought presidency was only limited to two terms of four years each," Yoshi blurted out.

"You're _still_ here?" one of the aliens said. He grabbed a hose and sprayed some brown liquid on him.

"What is this?" said Yoshi, shocked.

"Now no one will believe your story now that we've sprayed what you guys call rum." He operated a mechanical boot that kicked Yoshi out of the UFO. Luckily, he landed back on his fishing boat, with the fishing pole gone. "Could've been my lucky day," he sighed.

Later, that night, Yoshi ran to Dr. Jones's lab. He saw Dr. Jones working on his experiment on creating a special pill that makes you not get a horrible job. He ran in the lab and said, "Dr. Jones, I was fishing in Yoshi Lake that night and guess what happened. I've been abducted by aliens and they kidnapped the president and John Kerry and made themselves look like them. They're gonna take over the country."

Marvin, who was also there, said "Yeah, sure rummy. I think you don't want us to vote for either of them. They'd both make great presidents but I'm voting for John Kerry."

"Dr. Jones, do you believe me. Don't you remember the last time you came up with some crazy idea and nobody believed you but ended up being true?"  
"Yeah, but not when I'm drunk," spat Dr. Jones.

"Shut up. I'm not drunk. Aliens sprayed me with rum before kicking out of their ship. It happened that very night."

"Yeah, I believe you," said Dr. Jones sarcastically. "Maybe I should go to some bar and come back with some crazy story."

"Good one," laughed Marvin as he imitated a whipping sound. "I'm outta here," said Marvin as he left Dr. Jones's Lab.

Silence came back in the lab. Dr. Jones was working with the potions and experiments when he saw Yoshi sitting in the corner, playing with some of his potions. "I think you should leave," said the scientist. Yoshi obediently left but took two of the potions he was playing with him.

The next day, one day before the election, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Marvin were golfing. Princess Peach was winning the game with three strokes under par, and Yoshi was dead last with five strokes over par, knowing that no one would believe his crazy story. The game was going on good until Marvin ruined the mood.

"Hey, guys. Did you know that Yoshi got drunk yesterday and came to the lab and told us some crazy story about the president and the senator getting kidnapped and him getting abducted. It was hilarious. You should've been there."

"That's it!" shouted Yoshi. He walked away from the putting green and into the bushes. He kicked the bushes in anger.

"Owww!!! My foot!" Yoshi yelped as he heard a sound of metal and uncovered what was behind the bushes. "Oh my gosh, it's the space ship." He found the door and got in. The two real presidents still stood lifeless in the tubes. He pressed a button that ejected the liquid from the tube. George W. Bush choked as he started breathing again and said, "Thank you for saving us. We're not gonna let some green reptile from outer space take over the country."

"You said it," said John Kerry. "If you free us, we'll make you an honorary hero."

Yoshi searched the control panel for a button. Three minutes later after searching endless amounts of buttons, he finally found one and let the president free. "Good job, buddy," said John Kerry. "Now take us to the capitol!" Yoshi fired up the ship and flew away to the capitol city.

Later that day, thousands of people crowded around the Capitol Building where the two imitating presidents would participate in a debate. The fake John Kerry walked on the podium and spoke into the microphone. "Freedom for all." Everyone cheered. Then the imitating George W. Bush spoke. "Work for all." Everyone booed. Then he said, "Work for some." Everyone booed again. Then he thought for a while and finally said, "Work for the weak." Everyone booed again. Dr. Jones and Marvin were in the audience were talking to each other.

"Dude," said Marvin. "Those guys are acting different. What if Yoshi was right?"

"One way to find out," said the scientist.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a UFO crashed on the top of the Capitol Building. The audience heard footsteps like someone was in a hurry and out through the doors came out Yoshi and the real candidates. Everyone gasped as Yoshi ran to the fake candidates and pulled their heads off, revealing their true form. "Oh my god. Its aliens. RUN!"

"Wait!!!" yelled Dr. Jones.

"Get the army and get rid of them," another citizen yelled. Everyone started panicking but Yoshi, George W. Bush and John Kerry managed to capture the aliens and made a deal with them. They would get out of the country if they could invade Al-Qaeda. They agreed and let the aliens go.

The next day, everyone was watching the news on who got elected for president. Everyone in the country became anxious on who would become the next president in the United States. Unfortunately, neither of the two candidates had their hopes fulfilled. In that very day, Yoshi, who saved the country from aliens and who was considered a hero, was elected president that day.

**!The End!**


End file.
